


Equivalent Exchange 2019

by RizaHawkeye1380



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blankets, Cold, Cold Weather, F/M, Fire Alchemy, Frostbite, Ishbal | Ishval, Ishval Civil War, Loyalty, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Shivering, Young Riza Hawkeye, Young Roy Mustang, cuddling warmth, fire and warmth, loyalty kink?, roy isn't useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizaHawkeye1380/pseuds/RizaHawkeye1380
Summary: Roy helps Riza warm up in freezing weather.





	Equivalent Exchange 2019

Riza was starting to shiver in her outfit. A brutal freeze covered over the entire country and it was expected that it would be below freezing for over a month. On one hand, that meant that anyone who even  _ tried  _ to start a battle in this war would immediately freeze at best. On the other hand, every soldier was scrounging for anything that could keep them warm, even for a few minutes.

Riza put her hands under her armpits as the embers of the fire started to die out. She looked at the gray sky. Still the same as always for the past twelve days. She remembered back when she was with her father, she would go out in the freezing cold to hunt for deer or rabbits. When she came back, her feet would be practically numb as she had to prepare dinner, but that was life for her back then. And it wasn’t as different as now, but this time the fire was slowly losing warmth and at this point she was going to suffer from frostbite if she couldn’t restart the fire soon. She shakily stood up and grabbed some more wood and matches.

But as soon as she turned around, a spark suddenly flew into the embers and started up the fire again. She saw from the corner of her vision the familiar onyx eyes that have been around since she was young.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out fighting?"

Roy looked at her and said, "There's been a ceasefire. It's way too cold for anyone to do anything now."

“Don’t you have your own tent to go to? You’d be much warmer over there.” There was a hint of sarcasm and detest in her voice. He promised he would return but after many moons she went to the academy and sold the house. There was nothing left for her there.

Riza huddled close to the fire and took in its warm embrace, the sparks flying closer to her fingers before disappearing into the cold air. She was so focused on the fire that she didn't notice that Roy left to go get something in the tent. She rubbed her hands together as mittens didn't work on a sniper rifle. She suddenly felt something furry wrapped around her and saw Roy wrapping them both up with a blanket and pulling her closer to him. 

"Sir? What are you doing?"

"Well it's freezing and I'm not about to let the Hawk's Eye freeze out here."

"But-"

"Don't worry, they say that taking in body heat helps a lot. Get as close as you need to be."

Riza looked at him for a moment. She sighed and her breath was visible in the air. She went closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. The blanket felt really nice, actually it was the  _ only  _ nice thing since she came here. 

As the Sun went down and darkness blanketed over the camp, Riza closed her eyes for the first time in days. 


End file.
